


Echo

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Come to me in dreams.





	Echo

Heavy red drapes fluttered across the window as the storm raged outside. Within the stone walls, Kain tossed upon the curtained bed, hair as white as sin tumbling in waves across the crimson pillow. Half-aware, dreams tangled themselves through his sleeping mind.

_Come to me in the silence of the night;_

_Come in the speaking silence of a dream;_

_Come with soft rounded cheeks and eyes as bright_

_As sunlight on a stream;_

_Come back in tears,_

_O memory, hope, love of finished years._

He had laid the reaver on finest velvet before setting out to chase sleep. Raziel would always have the best. Now, despite the storm clouds, the room was light and silent, and he could clearly see the empty rosewood case.

“You never take me to bed anymore,” Raziel complained from where he sat beside it. He was naked, that was a constant, but the rest was all in flux, wraith and vampire all together, ever shifting.

Kain crossed the room and kissed his pretty lips to stop him frowning. “Join me now.”

_Oh dream how sweet, too sweet, too bitter sweet,_

_Whose wakening should have been in Paradise,_

_Where souls brimfull of love abide and meet;_

_Where thirsting longing eyes_

_Watch the slow door_

_That opening, letting in, lets out no more._

Another open mouthed kiss and Kain pulled the cowl away. A pity Raziel was not at his most beautiful for this, but then he was always beautiful to Kain.

They all but fell onto the bed, Raziel on top, so as not to harm his lovely wings. _Ragged and torn because of you,_ the voice of guilt whispered, but was silenced by the taste of Raziel’s lips, the scent of his skin. Hands strayed to his hips and Kain briefly considered an apology, some attempt at making up for all that had been left unsaid, but finding the right words was so very difficult, all the more so when Raziel was doing _that_ and wriggling and gasping and- _oh!_

_Yet come to me in dreams, that I may live_

_My very life again tho’ cold in death:_

_Come back to me in dreams, that I may give_

_Pulse for pulse, breath for breath:_

_Speak low, lean low,_

_As long ago, my love, how long ago._

Kain awoke, sheets tangled around his legs and one hand lying on the pommel of his sword. Dreams still crowded around the edges of his mind and he dwelt upon their kindness and cruelty in giving him such visions. Raziel’s soul was still trapped in steel. No miracle had occurred in the night. The reaver shone in the grubby light of the cloud drowned dawn and he kissed the cross guard’s skull, hand trailing down the serpentine blade.

“Sleep well, Raziel.” Sometimes, dreams were enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem - Echo, Christina Rossetti


End file.
